castawayfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mathwiz100
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Puff No More page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 14:18, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Adoption and other messages Hi. I’ve given you admin rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 06:16, April 28, 2014 (UTC) *Hi Mathwiz100 if u need more info for any post please chat with me https://www.facebook.com/adi.sweet.boy.1st Thanks ^_^ Mathwiz100 'Statistics (as of 6:03 PM on 5/12/14)' *'113 articles created' *'944 edits' *'1570 achievement points (37 badges)' *'Following 166 articles, 76 videos and photos, 14 user pages, and 3 categories' [I put this in to keep track of my progress on this Wiki) Cougarina's Messages Hello there friend, I may be able to answer your questions, though I don't really play on this game anymore (Minecraft is too distracting) nor do I update the Wiki. I was at one point one of the peeps who ran it, however. I hope to hear from you soon. Cougarina (talk) 00:43, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Consider yourself the third admin as soon as I figure out how ta do this (Edit: I am unable to mess with the user rights, only the other admin has those powers)... and I kinda know how ta do screen shots using Word, but its stupid sometimes... Cougarina (talk) 00:30, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good friend, I can help w/ the linking part of it if you'd like a hand. Cougarina (talk) 21:18, April 24, 2014 (UTC) I have approved your request. As for my goals, I'm currently just focusing on editing and making these pages neater. However, I would like this wiki to be a bit more complete in general, so I'll be hopping back on Kongregate to get things rolling. Speaking of profile pics, yours is pretty sweet if I do say so myself. Cougarina (talk) 20:12, April 25, 2014 (UTC) You can make a page for it if you wish, its not neccesarily vital if you don't though Cougarina (talk) 13:46, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Whoops, it wasn't liked in the quest list so I assumed it had not been created, thanks for pointing that out. Cougarina (talk) 18:31, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Thats fine friend, I got school this week so.. I kinda know what you're going through. And yes, I have been made aware of said page (A.K.A. my work list XD) and adminship. Congrazzies on that btw, have fun w/ those admin tools Cougarina (talk) 23:34, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good friend Cougarina (talk) 22:26, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Uhh... The yellow is a bit too bright and doesn't flow well w/ the red, it needs a lil tweaking still Cougarina (talk) 02:03, May 1, 2014 (UTC) I've been on only for a few minutes at a time, my wiki work days are basically the weekend (maybe not so much this weekend since I'm gonna have a friend over). I just occasionally check on the Wiki just to make sure nothing has gone wonky or if there's something that requires my attention Cougarina (talk) 23:27, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Mount2010's Messages Although we have a map showing where the (ahem,what are they called?Quest Items?)are,there is no map for people looking for loot from monsters for crafting.If you would like to help me in a map,try to download a grahics editor(I recommend GIMP)and I'll start working(I'm lazy though :P)OR you could start doing it as I don't really know how big the various rooms are. Mount2010 (talk) 04:19, August 10, 2014 (UTC) So I just went and edited "Wood".It was in bad condition,as the section on how to get it was named poorly.Well,when I went to see the other pages about items,they were made by the same author,causing the page (I was looking at Hides )to be as un readable.Hold up on the new project,some old pages need to be edited! (dang forgot to sign in the last post)Mount2010 (talk) 07:17, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ( YOUR MESSAGE WOULD GO DOWN HERE) Hello. There appears to be someone, http://castaway.wikia.com/wiki/User:96.229.251.201 to be specific, who has left MASSIVE amounts of vandalism on the site, along with a little bit from other users. You can see that I've attempted to undo all of this in the activity history. Now, as this game, and wiki, are very old, I have no idea if anyone even uses it anymore, including you. However, you are an admin, so if you do see this it would be helpful if you could warn and/or ban them. Thank you! :) AnonymousUser52 (talk) 21:52, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Mathwiz, what should I do if a wikia user is vandilizing? I am having an issue where after crafting the Razor the Sigil does not recognize it and the quest can't be collected. Any ideas? 03:38, March 14, 2018 (UTC)